


Day and Night

by CCelestiaLL



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Childhood Promises, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, More characters to be added, More ships to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Renjun Harem, Supernatural Elements, This was supposed to be, failure - Freeform, insipired by anime, otome game no hametsu flag shika nai akuyaku reijou ni tensei shite shimatta, renmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCelestiaLL/pseuds/CCelestiaLL
Summary: Renjun is certain that he died but he woke up in a different dimension- where it's the same universe of the otome game they are playing before he died. Unluckily, he was given the chance to be the rival of the protagonist, whose all endings are destruction.orRenjun is given a chance to live again and he will do his best to avoid all the destruction flags, he will alter his future no matter what.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! English is not my native language T__T please excuse the grammar huhuhu im sorry ;--; I don't know if someone already made a fic like this. This my the second fic so plz don't kill me. This is inspired by otome game no hametsu hehehe an otome game no hametsu au?? welp, the anime and manga are still on going so I'm not sure if I'm going to follow it. I always remember Renjun harem every time I read the manga asdfjhfasfk so yeah I decided to write it. And this is a more modern one? Some buildings looks like old, old like renaissance architecture? I haven't been to Europe so I'm not really sure how to describe it. Please enjoy!

Renjun knew for sure he died but looking at the place, the ceiling isn’t white, not a hospital bed but it’s a luxurious bed that only nobles have, there aren’t any connecting tubes nor a bandage on him but he felt a very small scar on his forehead. He was hit by a damn truck and only got a very small scar on his forehead? His mind is going insane.

Maybe someone saved him, he really didn't die and brought him to their house or maybe this is just a dream ? The chinese boy woke up in an unfamiliar place, unsure if he is dead or alive, or in the middle.

The boy who have too much thoughts on his head tried to remove the very soft covers, he wanted to go back to sleep because he haven't seen a bed like this and maybe he would be back in his home when he woke up.

Renjun felt weird when he got up from the bed, with his remaining brain cells telling him to walk to the mirror, and he did.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

A very loud mortified scream was heard in all places of the house that made the servants rush to his room. The chinese boy just hopes that the owner of the house wont kick him out.

If he has remaining brain cells a while ago, for sure all of his brain cells are gone now. Lumped on the floor, heavy shoulders, and dizzy in thoughts.

“Master Huang! You’re finally awake! Why are you on the floor?! Hirotsu carry him to the bed! Master Huang what happened? Guys bring out the food, medicine and hold the glass of water.”

_‘Did she just call me Master Huang? What is happening on earth? Why do I look like a kid? My head really hurts so much now, not figuratively but literally.’_

“Master Huang, please drink this water first. I'm gonna call Dr. Kim. Do you need anything else?”

The boy was too shocked to process anything, none of the words sinked in his brain, it just entered his left ear then exited in the right ear.

“Master Huang Can you hear me?!”

“Tell Dr. Kim to hurry up!”

“Master Huang!!!!!”

Unknown to him, he already fall unconscious and can’t hear anything from them.

_‘Prince Jaemin! Where are you going?! Wait for me!’_

_‘I want the color blue! I don’t like this one!’_

_‘I'm gonna tell Mom that you are not doing your job properly!’_

_‘You’re fired!’_

_‘I told you to buy all the colors for that dress! Why did you only buy three?!’_

_‘I want the limited edition now.’_

_‘This tastes so awful! Bring me a new one!’_

_‘I am the only son of the Huang Family. I am a Huang. Kneel down.’_

_‘I told you to bring me the perfect bow and arrow, this one is so ugly._

_‘Prince Jaemin! Prince Jaemin! Prince Jaemin! Prince Jaemin!’_

  
  


Slowly opening his eyes, he’s still in the same spacious room, same comfy bed and same headache. There’s too much information and he still needs to process them all. He got up from his bed and went to the balcony to look at the beautiful dark sky with illuminating stars. Renjun remembers the day when he went to the sea at evening with Jaemin and gazed at the dark blue sky with countless shining stars which are also reflected on the vast sparkling sea. 

He wonders how they are doing now? Did they cry? Now he is crying too, he hopes they are okay and he is really sorry for making them cry, and oh no he hopes they would hug Jisung so tight and doesn't let him skip meals. He will miss them so much.

The boy is still gazing at the moon and stars, he looks ethereal and glowing in the evening but he looks nostalgic. No matter how cold the wind is, it didn’t dry his tears. 

♦♦♦

Huang Renjun, a boy who died at 19 and now given a chance to live. The moment he have fallen asleep, memories of the owner of this body rushed to him. A lot of his questions were answered but there are a lot more questions that remain unclear. The owner of this body is also named Huang Renjun, a spoiled brat. Also, one of the high ranking noble families. The spoiled brat was chasing a prince named Jaemin and got tripped by a rock, that’s why there is a scar on his forehead. Though he wonders where is the original owner of this body, one thing is for sure: this is a chance for him to live.

Another thing, the past owner of this body is certainly crushing on a prince named Jaemin. _Prince Jaemin! Prince Jaemin! Prince Jaemin! Prince Jaemin!’,_ he can't imagine his self chanting those words. The young prince really looks like the younger version of Jaemin he knew in his life-- past life because this is going to be his life now. Renjun can’t go back.

He just wished that he wouldn't see the prince again. So this is a second hand embarrassment? or a first hand because he is going to live a life with the actions of that spoiled brat. An embarrassment he will shoulder for the rest of his life. What did he even do in his past life to be reborn like this.

Again, what did he even do in his past life to be reborn like this because it looks like the universe is playing with his life.

“Master Huang. Prince Jaemin came to visit you.”

Wishing is a bad idea.

“Hello. How are you feeling Huang?” If the teenage Na Jaemin in his past life looks like an angel, this younger prince rivals him. Sincerity and worry shows in his eyes, a very adorable angel. Oh to see a younger version of Jaemin, if Renjun only has a phone, he will probably get a picture.

“My deepest apologies. I am really sorry Huang. Having injured your beautiful face like that.” the prince bowed.

“Prince Jaemin, I should be the one saying sorry. It was my actions that caused trouble to you and everyone at the castle. It was my fault that I tripped. I am the one responsible for my actions. So please raise your head.” both of them were shocked because of Renjun’s words.

_‘Oh no I forgot that they knew me as an arrogant and haughty kid. That spoiled brat! Im gonna choke him for sure if I met him’_

“Huang, If I were only careful when I turned around, you wouldn’t trip and you wouldn’t have a scar on your forehead. I am truly sorry.”

“It’s really alright Prince. Please don’t worry. It’s not a problem, I could just cover it with bangs.”

“You don’t mind but others do and this might influence your marriage.”

_‘Sigh. I also care about my looks but I really don’t care how others see me. This world kinda sucks.This aristocratic society is difficult, same with my past life. I could even dye my hair neon green and I really don't care even if they tell me that it’s ugly. ’_

“Renjun?”

_’Oh no I spaced out too much. What did he say? I wasn't listening. Oh well I'm just gonna do it in the Renjun way’_

“Ah, yes. That’s right.”

“So this arrangement is alright for you Renjun.”

“Yes. I understood.”

_‘Well I really didn't understand, I’ll just ask Meirin later.’_

“Okay. Well then, I’ll visit you again when you’re feeling better. Bye Renjun!” The prince smiled and waved goodbye.

_‘Did the prince just call me Renjun? Maybe I’m just too tired that I'm hallucinating. I'm gonna sleep, that was too tiring.’_

“Master Huang!! I'm so happy for you!!!” the maid hugged him so tight that he could feel his bones breaking..

Meirin, the maid who is always by the spoiled brat’s side and never gave up on him even though he is so arrogant.

“What-”

“Even though prince Jaemin is a second prince, he can still be appointed as a King. Since you are his fiance now, you can also be a future king! And aside from that, Prince Jaemin has an amazing personality! He is such a sweet kid, and I can see that he will take good care of you!”

_‘What is Meirin saying?’_

“Huh? What? I don’t understand a thing, can you please repeat it?”

“Master Huang, you’re prince Jaemin’s fiance! You’re engaged to him! I’m so happy for you!”

‘ _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!’_

“Congratulations on your engagement!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo!!! uwaahh thank you for leaving kudos >___<. So I'm back with chapter two hehe Enjoy!! (I was busy reading Tower of God that I forgot I have a fic asdfahjk sorry. And aaahh otome game no hametsu is already on episode 7 :(( 5 more to go?? T__T anyway ridin' deserved better huhu :(( )

“Renjun, about the engagement…”

“I'm gonna go back to my room. I’m still not feeling well mom.” The boy walked out from the living room.

He sighed. Prince Jaemin taking responsibility by making him as his fiance because of a scratch. Renjun, a nineteen years old stuck in a twelve years old body. They are just kids and too early to be engaged, he really couldn't understand how nobility works.

The chinese boy remembered the game they were playing before he died, the prince Min was engaged to Huang because of a scratch too. The villain was so annoying that makes the prince Min’s route hard to clear. Thanks to Jeno’s advice he cleared the route.

Renjun forgot the name of the villain but he is sure that he is a Huang, a very arrogant boy like the past owner of this body. Engaged to Prince Min since childhood because the prince took responsibility on Huang’s face. 

Renjun suddenly got up from his bed and looked at the mirror.

_ ‘This has to be a joke right?! I’m the villain Huang?!’ _

_ ‘Just because we have the same surname and same situation doesn't mean that this world is the same of that Otome Game!’ _

The blonde boy got a notebook then went to his study table to write down what he remembered from the otome game. A country set in a Medieval European-like society with magic. When you turned 16 years old, you will enter the Academy of Magic. Those who are born with magic mostly are from noble families but there are rare cases in which commoners have magic too. There are many different types of magic but light is one of the rarest and the heroine is a commoner with light magic.

There are four potential lovers: Lee Min, Lee Chan, Park Andy and Ascort Jen. All of them have individual routes and you as the heroine can choose your love interest among the four. Then there's Huang.

The boy who was given a chance to live writes all the ending for Huang, whether a happy or bad ending of any route, he got exiled or died.

_ ‘There’s no happy ending for Huang?! Being exiled is not a happy ending! This is absurd!’ _

A bulb suddenly lights up on Renjun’s head, he never ran so fast in his life but today is the first time. When he entered the library, amazement was written on his face, they have a big library in their own house, and for a second he forgot his main goal why he went to the library.

  
  


There is no way they exist but the more he looks into it, he couldn’t bat an eyelash. Those people exists and it gives him the chills. Their family exists, prince Jaemin that comes from the Na family of the royalty. The same name, the same appearance from his past life and what more? He has a twin named Donghyuck. It’s not Lee Chan but Na Donghyuck. Renjun still hasn't met Na Donghyuck and he already got a bad feeling about it. His stepbrother, who comes from the Park family, exists. The prime minister exists, not an Ascort but a Lee.

Even if this is the same universe in the Otome Game, Huang Renjun wouldn't lose. There is no way he’ll accept these destruction flags. He sucks at games, but this is a matter of life and death. He will win and he will get a good ending. 

Huang Renjun will live.

\----------------------------------

Days have passed and Renjun was so busy planning on how to avoid the destruction flags. The engagement can’t be canceled, he already said yes and everyone is so happy about it. He doesn’t want to be killed by the royal family at least. All magic users are required to attend the Academy of Magic, he will meet the heroine there and he can’t avoid it. He can just run away from his house but he doesn't know anyone and his credit card will be traced or worst case they will cut it off. If he got exiled without a single possession, maybe he should start saving money from now on just in case.

On one of the bad endings, he got killed by the prince because of protecting the heroine from him. So the best way is to improve his skills and his magic, and also his academics. The villain in the game was always chasing the prince that the villain didn't improve his magic skills and always have a bad grade.

As of now, Renjun’s goal is to improve his swordsmanship skills and his magic ability. He spent his days going to school then practising. The engagement didn’t even slip in his mind.

“MASTER HUANG! WHY ARE YOU PLOWING THE GROUND?!”

“Oh hi Meirin! I’m plowing the ground to improve my magic.”

“I’m sincerely sorry but I really don’t understand.”

“A book said that it is important to interact with the source of magic. So earth is my magic, right? That’s why I am interacting with the soil. Plowing the soil is interacting right?”

“Master Huang, I think there’s something wrong fundamentally about it.” Then Meirin’s phone was ringing and she accepted the call.

“Master Huang! We have no time for this! Prince Jaemin has come to pay a visit!

“Huh? Why? I thought it’s already okay?” Renjun’s eyebrows furrowed.

“To ask you properly Master Huang and make your engagement official! Come on let’s go back inside!”

Renjun who is still standing, clothes that are stained with soils, eyebrows furrowed and eyes that are lost in thought.

“My, isn’t it Huang Renjun.” Prince Jaemin who smiled like an angel.

_ ‘Speaking of the devil.’ _

“What are you doing Renjun? I heard that you were improving your magic skills so I came to check up on you.”

“How are you Prince Jaemin? I’m sorry that you have to come to a place like this. I’m training to improve my magic skills, by plowing the soil I’m interacting with the source of earth.” he said with a confidence.

It’s the first time that Renjun heard him laugh, he got goosebumps because even his laugh is the same as his Na Jaemin. He sighed. Even in this life, it’s making his life harder.

_ ‘Wait! Did I make him mad?’ will i get exiled?!” _

“I see.” The prince's eyes looks joyful that it almost even forms a moon and a smile that rivals an angel.

“I’m sincerely sorry that it has to be in such a place like this.”

The prince kneel down one of his knees, eyes that are gazing with intensity on his soon to be fiance, and he holds Renjun’s right hand.

“Huang Renjun, Will you please be my fiance?”

“Uh..Yes.”

Jaemin’s smile became wider, he held Renjun’s hand tighter and his lips landed a kiss on the said hand. The people there greeted them congratulations, Renjun’s mom fainted because it’s a relief, she was so worried that Renjun will reject the prince’s proposal. Renjun who just becomes the prince's fiance is still standing and having an internal crisis.

_ ‘That idiot! Even the Jaemin in this life is an idiot! My hands are so dirty and he just kissed it?! He kissed it! An idiot and a natural flirt! Wait I said yes?! Im his fiance now?!’ _

_ ‘What am I gonna do? Say no?!’ _

Doomed, that’s probably his end but he wont accept it. From now on, he will work harder, fight harder and plow harder to alter the future destined to him.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! To those who watch or read otome game, who do you root for Catarina?? hehe I'm just curious. Kudos and comments are really appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure if you laughed, I'm sorry I'm not really a funny person but at least I tried ;__; Kudos and comments are really appreciated asdkajvasljdfh Thank you!! Please always wash your hands and stay safe!!


End file.
